Can I Count On You?
by eyebrowsschmidt
Summary: "She was one of us. Another best friend. I can't tell you when I first fell in love with her." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY: **Four boys from Minnesota had actually been four guys plus one girl. When 'Big Time Rush' left to go find their dream, they left someone behind. James's twin sister, Molly. She was part of the team, part of their group. Now, a few years after Big Time Rush made it Big Time, they decide that visiting Minnesota would be a good thing for them. It was a rush of feelings, of excitement, and a rush of belonging

**NOTES:** sister/love fic - it'll be goooood. :3 So, there will be flashbacks and it will take a while for them to meet up and it'll start out right as they do leave. I think that's all you need to know. READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

The bright morning light stretched into the nearly empty bedroom. The white walls reflected the light and the brown carpet merely captured it. A lone desk stood in one corner, a desk lamp standing on it. The wardrobe doors had been flung open, bare.

Mrs. Diamond folded up another shirt and placed it timidly into the suitcase. She brought a hand to her mouth, pressing her lips together in a thin line. Her face was sketched with wrinkles, brown hair pulled tightly up into a bun. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the almost filled suitcase in front of her. It felt like she was giving a part of her life away. She glanced behind her, her eyes travelling toward the open door as someone walked in.

James had the biggest smile on his face, grasping more clothes in his hands. He lowered them onto the empty bed before glancing up. His smile slipped from his face as soon as he saw the expression on his mother's. He frowned lightly, tilting his head toward the side. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes, "What's the matter, mom?" he questioned in a quiet manner.

She dropped her hand onto his shoulder, smiling sadly at him, "It's hard to watch my baby go." James chuckled at the name before embracing his mother in a tight hug. It was almost to reassure her, even though James was slightly freaking out inside too. It was his dream and he had finally caught it but leaving Minnesota would be heartache for him.

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise to check in," he murmured slowly, feeling her thin arms wrap around him. He was nearly a foot taller than his mother but that didn't make the hug seem anything less. The words didn't seem to dim the worry in his mother's eyes when she pulled back but he didn't mention it when she nodded her head.

She rubbed his arm before turning back toward the suitcase, "Let's finish packing," she uttered, keeping her voice at a solid level. He bobbed his head up and down in agreement, smiling as he grabbed a t-shirt. He folded it up perfectly before rested it on top of the other clothing.

James didn't think that he had been out of Minnesota before, it had always been his home but knowing that he would be moving to LA, without his family but with his three best friends to achieve a dream, he felt happiness but still hollow inside. He knew that his mother felt like he was growing up and James felt the same. But growing up was something that he was going to do.

Within ten minutes, his clothes were packed and his mother was zipping the suitcase up. She patted the top before exhaling out a deep sigh. She looked up at her son. James returned his mother's glance, smiling widely. He was sure his excitement was overcoming his nervous manner.

"Did you say goodbye to Molly?" she asked, referring to James's twin. James hadn't forgotten about saying goodbye to his sister, he just wasn't looking forward to it. She had declined with going with him since she wasn't one to travel. James and Molly hadn't been spilt since birth and it sucked that it was happening now.

James looked at the wall, as if he were looking through it at his sister's room. He shook his head, "No, I should go do that," he spoke, biting down on his lip. He thought goodbye was a little too much, he didn't want to say goodbye to his sister. He would see her again and soon. He didn't glance at his mother as he nearly strolled out of the room, though.

Molly's room was dark. Even with no light on, James could make out everything on her walls and every placed item in the room. He had spent so many times in there. His fingers brushed over a _Bruce Springsteen _poster as he fumbled for a switch. He heard a mumbled snore and stopped. He didn't want to wake her up, not from a deep sleep. He nearly tip-toed over to her bed, bending down onto his knees. He chuckled softly as he saw, blindly nearly, the soft tuff of brunette hair popping out from underneath a _Batman_ comforter. Molly had always been a little kid; James had to admit that was one trait that they both had.

He reached up, peeling the covers back. A groan erupted from deep in Molly's throat as soon as her body came in contact with cold air. Her hands scrambled to find her blanket again. He laughed softly to himself, before resting his hands on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"Are you here to torture me?" Molly mumbled groggily, finally grabbing the edge of her blanket and pulling it over her head. James rolled his eyes, pulling it down again, "Stop it!" she hissed, blinking her eyes open as she turned her head, trying to glare at him. It came out more sleepily though.

He smiled, brushing a hair out of her face. She shut her eyes, "I'll be leaving soon," he spoke lowly as if he were afraid to fully wake her up.

"Good," she sarcastically replied, settling her head further into her pillow. He was going to miss that sarcastic attitude.

"You can still go with me?" he offered, quirking an eyebrow as he laid his head near hers on the pillow. She shook her head, yawning softly. She stretched herself out, like a cat before stuffing herself right back under her blanket.

"You know I don't want too," she answered, her voice layered with sleep. He nodded his head, respecting her wishes. He sighed quietly, tapping his fingers on the edge of his bed. She emerged though, looking fully awake but she wasn't. She made a soothing noise before launching forward and putting her arms around his neck. He laughed inwardly, his arms going around her small frame. "I love you." She spoke, burying her face in his neck.

James felt like this was a final goodbye and he didn't like that. "I love you too, Shrimp," he winced right as she hit him on the head. He pulled back, looking fiercely at her as he rubbed his head. She pulled her arms off of him, plopping down on the bed and shimmying under the covers. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before standing up. He leaned down, peeking under the covers and kissing her on the head.

"See ya soon," he muttered before placing the layer back on her and drew out of the room.

* * *

"Will you call me when the plane lands?" James nodded to the sound of his mother's voice, hitching his carry-on bag on his shoulder. He bent down, squeezing his mother into another hug.

"I promise I will, mom," he assured her, smiling softly as he placed a kiss in her hair. He felt kind of weird, doing something like that. Of course, though, he wasn't off to spend a night over at Kendall's or Logan's house. He was moving to LA, thousands of miles away from his actual home. His eyes drifted toward the clock on the wall, seeing it, "The boys will be here any minute. Though, our plane doesn't leave for another two hours," he observed as he glanced at his plane ticket again.

His mother clapped her hands together, shaking her head vigorously, "Then sit down for a while if it'll take that long," he hesitated for a moment before nodding and setting his bag on the ground. Mrs. Diamond scurried off into the kitchen as James approached the couch.

He didn't even seem fazed by the bundle that was wrapped up in a _Batman_ blanket. Molly must have crawled out into the living room sometime ago. He scooted her down a little, trying his best to keep her asleep before he sat down. James felt suddenly tired. He had spent half of the night, up and ready to go to LA. Now, all of that nervousness and all of that lack of sleep was catching up to him. He willed himself to stay awake, especially when three hyped up boys burst through his front door.

"Look alive, man! We're going to LA!" Logan nearly shouted, clamping a hand on his shoulder. James grinned, letting the news soak in. He was going to fulfill his dream and do it soon. James then quickly remembered when a groan came from the balled up covers.

"Guys, Ssh," he hissed, jabbing a finger at his sister's direction. Logan sucked in his breath, muttering an apology and settled down in a chair.

"She doesn't need to sleep so late anyway," Carlos commented, sitting on the loveseat near James while munching on a corn dog. James could never know why he had a satisfied hungry of corndogs all the time.

Kendall poked his head over the side of the couch, "Is she coming?" he asked, poking the wad and grinning when she moved slightly. His grin fell when he saw the shake of James's head. "No! We can't go the LA without our _whole _group. Molly's the rest of our group," Kendall whined, sounding vaguely like something Carlos would say and not the 'leader.'

James shrugged, "She doesn't want to go, doesn't want to leave Minnesota. Her wishes," Kendall nodded his head, leaning against the back of the couch.

"We could always stuff her in a suitcase, she'll never know," Carlos suggested, nodding his head fast before earning a look from Logan that exclaimed _WHAT?_ He shrunk back into the loveseat, stuffing the rest of the corndog in his mouth as if he were slightly depressed from the bring-down on his idea.

"So, are you ready, man?" Kendall asked, putting his hand on James's shoulder like Logan had done when they first walked in. James paused for a moment before nodding with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "Great. Gustavo and Kelly will be here in 10 minutes, they said," Kendall continued on, taking out his phone and reading the time. He nodded too, confirming it by the time.

"I seriously can't wait, not my dream but still as awesome," Logan butted in, leaning back against the chair with a smile spreading on his face. James agreed with him, the grin never slipping. It was finally in his grasp, of course he was happy.

"Hello, boys," Mrs. Diamond called as she shuffled through the living room before entering the dining room. A chorus of hellos' flew high in the living room. Kendall moved from his post from behind the couch, lifted up the mass that was Molly Diamond and sat on the couch, letting her lay in-between James and him, as much as he could get her without having her lay on either one of them. James gave him a look but didn't really say anything.

The blankets moved and Molly emerged. "Why did you do that? I was sleeping, I was warm. I was in peace," she cried out, batting her eyes so the sleep got away. Kendall laughed, reaching over and messing up her already messy hair.

James paid no attention since Kendall usually did his best to pick on Molly. He turned toward the other two, frowning in puzzlement, "Where is your guys' luggage?" he asked, noticing that they didn't come in with any.

"We needed luggage?" Carlos asked, looking up from his empty stick. Logan shook his head, waving off Carlos's comment.

"I got it, it's out in your main hallway. I had to pack Carlos's too, if you didn't realize." James choked down a laugh. There was a knock on the door afterwards and James knew that it was Gustavo and Kelly.

"Kendall, will you get that?" James asked, still a bit too tired to move.

"I can't," James glanced over to see that Molly had crawled into Kendall's lap and had fallen asleep.

James shook his head, "You bugged her, now it's pay back," he said, lifting himself up and out of the plush couch before going toward the door. He opened it, greeted by a short, dark skinned woman and a plump, bearded man. "Gustavo! Kelly!" he greeted, grinning once more. He didn't like the look of skepticism that was on Gustavo's face but ignored it.

"We need to go, guys. Your plane will take off soon," Kelly commented, waving her phone in the air for emphasis. Carlos was on his feet as soon as he heard the words, Logan soon followed him toward the door.

"Leaving right now?" James turned to see his mom. He nodded, smiling softly once more as he kissed his mom's head.

"Yes, I'll remember to call you," he said and earned a smile of gratitude from his mother, "Thanks, mom," he spoke before yelling, "Kendall!" There were a few moments of silence before it was followed by a thud, a shout and a cry. Kendall came running toward the door, looking flustered.

"I forgot she was on my lap," James rolled his eyes, he seemed to do that often around his friends and family, grabbing his bags.

"Bye, mom! Bye, Molly!" there was a sound of thudding feet as Molly ran toward the door, latching herself onto James for the last time.

"Bye, idiot," she mumbled into his stomach before stepping back. He kissed her head, as he had done with his mom before they all gave their last wave and he shut the door.

* * *

*microphone voice* READ AND REVIEW... again.


	2. Chapter 2

**FULL SUMMARY: **Four boys from Minnesota had actually been four guys plus one girl. When 'Big Time Rush' left to go find their dream, they left someone behind. James's twin sister, Molly. She was part of the team, part of their group. Now, a few years after Big Time Rush made it Big Time, they decide that visiting Minnesota would be a good thing for them. It was a rush of feelings, of excitement, and a rush of belonging

**Note: **FILLER CHAPTER. YAY.

* * *

"_Come on, just a little one-on-one basketball," suggested Kendall, cocking his eyebrow as he held up the orange ball. It was round and firm with air but the black lines were nearly faded. Molly shook her head and Kendall's smile dropped, "Why not?" he whined, bouncing the ball up and down on the paved basketball court of the park._

"_Because, it wouldn't be fair! You are so much taller!" Molly grumbled, waving her hand in the air with a deep frown on her face. Kendall chuckled, grabbing the ball mid-way in the air. He tucked it under his arm, looking at her. _

_He glanced over at the bleachers, seeing James laying on one of the seats and Reese near him, "How about if we add Reese in?" he recommended._

"_Not gonna happen," Reese commented, not looking up from her phone. James rolled his eyes, getting up from his spot._

"_I'll help ya, sis," he offered, stepping up next to her. She looked up at him, having to crane her neck to see._

"_That wouldn't be fair then," she leaned in closer and James bent down as if she were going to tell a secret. Her voice dropped to a low whisper, "We would beat him." James laughed out loud, nodding his head in agreement._

"_Hey! I heard that! I would so beat you!" Kendall defended, pointing his index finger accusingly at Molly._

_She shook her head vigorously, almost teasing him, "I bet not!" she said, her voice childish as she clasped her hands behind her back. James scooted out of the way._

"_Oh yeah?" Kendall retorted, not liking his 'game' being questioned. He dropped the ball, letting it bounce away. He quirked both of his eyebrows now as they disappeared under his fringe._

_Molly's eyes widened slightly, knowing exactly what was coming, "Hey, why don't we play basketball?" she muttered, gesturing toward the rolling away ball. _

_Kendall snickered, shaking his head, "Nope." He stepped toward her. Reese had taken interest in this, looking from through her bangs and watched. James was just shaking his head as he sat back down on the bench._

_Molly took one look at the boy in front of her before turning and running off of the court. He let out a full on laugh, chasing after her. _

* * *

The first few weeks at Palmwoods seemed to fly by past. The boys were the boys, causing mayhem wherever they went. They ended up manipulating people so they got a new crib, fought over a new girl, ruined their manager's mansion, threw a party, and many other things. Guitar Man was a new good friend, along with Jo and Logan ended up getting a new admirer. It seemed at peace and home in Palmwoods.

"Mom, no, I'm okay, really," urged James, leaning back in a lounge chair in Palmwoods pool. He was dressed down in jeans and black tank top; it was perfect for LA weather. He cringed at the loud chatting the came from behind him. He chuckled, "No, I haven't gotten hurt, or shot at. We aren't in the murder district," he reassured, trying to get his mother to calm down. He pressed his lips together, "Put Shrimp on the phone, please?" he requested, closing his eyes for a split second.

"_I told you never to call me names again,"_ Molly's voice was bright against the phone speaker. James smiled. He called his family every week, just to clear that he was still alive with his mother and talk to his twin.

"Deal with it," James muttered, shifting his body onto the chair. The afternoon sun beat down on him, making him warm but it didn't seem to matter. He frowned, trying to hear his sister through the loud noise. He knew he should move but it felt too comfortable.

"_Are you famous yet?" _Molly asked. He heard rustling before hearing a chewing sound. She was probably eating; she usually did when she was on the phone.

"No, it hasn't even been long," James answered, crinkling his nose at his sister's question.

There was a long pause before she answered, _"Then why are we talking?" _He knew that she was only joking, though it was hard to tell sometimes with her. He glanced up, seeing Kendall stroll over to him. He sat on the other chair that sat beside James, gesturing to the phone.

'Molly,' he mouthed and leaned away when Kendall's outstretched hand tried to take the phone.

"_Did you hear me?" _Molly's impatient tone entered James's ear. He cleared his throat, focusing on her now.

"What did you say, Shrimp?" he asked, slapping Kendall's hand away. Kendall frowned, holding his hand toward his chest in mock hurt.

"_I will hang up on you and never talk to you again," _Molly warned and that made James smile before he chuckled.

"That'll happen," he said, rolling his eyes at her comment. She was always threatening to not talk to him when he called her that nickname. It wasn't ever real.

Kendall made a sort of grumbling sound as he tapped James on the shoulder. James waved his hand away.

"_I have to go. Reese is dragging me to a tattoo parlor," _Molly said, sighing quietly. James's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" The sudden burst out of James made Kendall, and several others, look at him. A small section of dead air came over the phone line, "Molly!"

"_I'm totally kidding, Idiot," _She said, erupting into uncontrollable laughter. James sat there, almost fuming from her 'information.' She calmed herself down, exhaling lightly, "Anyway, I have to go for real. I love you."

James sighed heavily, shaking his head as he ran a hand down his face, "Alright, good bye. I love you too, Shrimp." She hung up the phone with a comment of killing him. He smiled, placing his phone back in his pocket. He looked back at Kendall, who was staring at him, "What?"

"I wanted to talk to her," he said, folding his arms. James shrugged his shoulders before jumping up.

"Too bad, wait next week." He turned before calling back, "Now, if you excuse me. I have business with two girls in the front lobby," he made a thumbs up and a grin before walking away.

Kendall rolled his eyes, getting up, "James, Gustavo wants us at the Rocque Records," he said, seeing the frown on his face. James sighed, hanging his head and following after Kendall.

* * *

Molly hung up the phone, placing it down in its holder, turning away from it. She sighed, frowning. Reese looked up from the couch, where she was laying.

"What's the matter?" she asked, placing down her _Seventeen _magazine. Obviously, she had picked it up from the coffee table from boredom. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes that threatened to blind her.

Molly shook her head, smiling softly, "Just missing the boys," she said, blowing out a small puff of air.

"Ever thought about visiting them?" Reese suggested, standing up from the couch. Everyone knew how close the twins were and Reese knew how much, personally, it hurt Molly to be away from him.

Molly scrunched her nose, "Okay, I don't miss them that much," she muttered, brushing past her best friend and grabbing her purse, "Mom wants us to stop by the store for milk," she said, grabbing a random coat off of the hanger. Reese bit her lip for a moment before grabbing down a black hoodie.

"Here, just wear this," she said, pushing it toward her best friend. Molly took it, holding it up. It was the jacket that she and James had painted when they were ten. Their names were on it, spelled wrong of course, and various other things like their hand prints. She smiled, slipping it on instead. It was bigger on her, because it had been James's but she made her smile bigger, grinning now.

"Let's go," she proposed, tucking her arm through Reese's and pulling her out the door.

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
